


Phantasy Star: Aligning Stars

by Mysterie



Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: Gen, Rebirth, Tags may change as story progresses, Trifecta, on going rp, phantasy star online universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: Sometimes you must die to begin to live.
Relationships: Astra & Alu





	Phantasy Star: Aligning Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an on-going rpg on Phantasy Star Online with player characters being the forefront of the story.

**They say that life begins when one is born.**

  
  


25

  
  
  
  


26

  
  
  
  


27

  
  
  
  


Each slice was somewhere.... but her head throbbed too much to notice much. Dazed from the initial blow to the back of her head and the constant blows every ten slice. She didn’t really feel the cuts that littered her. The weight of someone on her hands and her legs weighed as well. She was helpless. 

  
  


A feeling she had not felt or known since she had escaped... it seemed her escape was for nothing.

  
  
  


**Who gets to decide that though?**

  
  


No one would know... there was no one to care.

  
  


Her mind cast back to the purple eyes of a dark skinned “devil” who had caught her attention on a scavenging mission.... What had his name been?

  
  


**What if a life doesn’t begin with birth...**

His name escaped her, she couldn’t remember... she had only met him once... Would he even remember her? She knew he had a place on this planet. She’d seen it once, just on the border of the tundra side of this planet. Where the tundra and the heated wilds met... 

  
  


**But with death?**

A thousand cuts... that’s what one of the voices had said, but she didn’t really feel it anymore. The shearing pain was dull now and she just felt tired... so very, very tired... She could still feel the blood from the wounds that trickled onto the forest ground. 

  
  


So this was how it ended. No battle to the death. No glory. No honor. No friends to protect. No one around who cared. Just a babe that was sacrificed for someone one else’s purpose. 

  
  


**Not everyone’s story can be happy... but this is how mine began.**

**If you can call it living.**


End file.
